Most existing methods for maximizing buyer/user and seller/supplier objectives focus on the present purchases or transactions. Traditional methods do not consider future intentions of members and the restraints on their intentions. It is desirable to assess the future intentions of buyers/users and improve future demand visibility for sellers/suppliers. Furthermore, a method allowing sellers/suppliers to individually qualify future purchasing volume of potential buyers/users or groups of buyers/users is needed. Such a method could consider present and future purchase potential of each buyer/user or group of buyers/users. This would allow sellers/suppliers to more accurately target synergetic high potential buyers/users.